


A 2am break

by sungiebun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Snowballing, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, lowercase intentional, pls use actual lube, puppy chan, sorry i'm gay fuck capital letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiebun/pseuds/sungiebun
Summary: Chan spends too much time at the studio and his friends just want to help.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 171





	A 2am break

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading this from twitter!

chan was stressed.

so unbelievably stressed.

he’d been staring at his computer screen for god knows how long, the ominous recording software staring back at him.

he was at a dead end, and the fact that he was running off of a gross iced coffee and a couple of felix’s cookies definitely wasn’t helping, especially as it was nearing 1am.

chan knew better than this, knew that the members would whine about him staying in the studio for so long. they’d point out the bags underneath his eyes and try shoo him to bed, only for him to come back out 20 minutes later after he’d felt guilty for not working.

but nonetheless, here he is, in his studio almost crying over lyrics that won’t make any sense.

another 30 minutes go by of him staring at his computer screen, and for the first time today he contemplates getting some proper food. That is before the door opens and changbin and jisung waddle in with bags that smells like some fucking sustenance.

“jesus fuck you guys are life savers.”

jisung laughed at chans sudden out burst, taking a swig of his energy drink before replying, “we’re your best friends,” changbin nodded in confirmation, “we gotta make sure our workaholic is still alive.”

chan faux-gasped. “i’m not a workaholic, i just can’t sleep if there’s still work to do!”

“thats what a workaholic is genius,” changbin retorted, “you’d never sleep if it wasn’t for us forcing you to.”

changbin was right. if it wasn’t for the other members, chan would probably be dead by now.

so reluctantly chan peeled himself away from his computer and sat himself down next to jisung on the sofa, changbin planting himself on a chair opposite.

chan ate, and dear god did he eat a lot. he couldn’t waste good food could he? he could start to feel his tummy slightly bulge at the amount of food he had eaten, thankful that his tank top was long enough to hide it.

after they had cleared up, chan thanked the boys before making his way back over to his desk, pulling open his laptop.

that is, before a hand reached round and shut his laptop back down.

“hyung, you can’t seriously be trying to work again. it’s almost 2am, let’s go home.” changbin huffed out, and chan had to stop himself from cooing at the younger.

“i’ll be fine, seriously. i’ll be home soon, pinky promise.” chan smiled up at changbin, the younger only getting poutier. 

jisung appeared next to changbin then, seemingly even more annoyed. “we all know that’s a lie.” he argued.

“even if i came home now i wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about this track,” chan motioned to the song loaded on his laptop, “it’s missing something, and i might never sleep again if i don’t work out what it is.” chan started pouting, angrily clicking the keys on his laptop to prove his point.

“let us listen to it! we’re not leaving you here on your own, might as well help you!” jisung suggested brightly, rolling up a chair and waiting for chans response expectedly. changbin did the same on his other side, eyes wide and expectant.

chan doesn’t think he could ever say no to that.

“okay, fine.” chan agreed, scrolling back to the beginning of the song and letting it play.

he wasn’t going to lie, he had written this song when extremely horny. it was the product of weeks of pent up sexual frustration, and while the lyrics were made up of unsuspecting metaphors, changbin and jisung were quite obviously getting the bigger picture if  
the blushes on their cheeks and ears were anything to go by.

and if jisung was getting hard at the sound of chans voice then that was a secret he’d rather keep to himself.

the song came to an end, and chan looked around expectedly, waiting for one of the geniuses to come out with an idea.

changbin bounced up excitedly, “i got it! gimme the laptop!” he said, making grabby hands at chans prized possession.

and if chans heart fluttered a little, nobody needed to know.

“okay okay chill bro.” chan giggled, handing the laptop over to changbin before scooting back next to jisung, sitting side by side to watch the tiny man work his magic on the track. 

jisung and chan watch as changbin picks up the recording mic, assuming that he’s going to do some extra adlibs, and see him press record.

everything was fine, until changbin starting moaning into the mic.

no loud moans, just tiny grunts and a few whines where he felt the track needed it, not feeling the holes both jisung and chan were staring into the back of his head.

chan glanced over to jisung to gauge his reaction to what changbin is doing, being met by a wide eyed boy with his mouth hanging open. shocked, a completely viable reaction until chan notices him squeezing his thighs together, his tucked in t-shirt doing nothing to hide the bulge in his pants.

chan was ready to be horrified before he tuned back into changbin recording a particularly loud moan, and yeah, chan was getting hard from this too.

jisung and chan both sat there like two dumb goldfish until changbin finished recording, and adjusted the track to where he thought it sounded good.

he quickly swivelled round to face chan and jisung, eyes bright and smile big as he started to show of his changes to the track. however, after seeing the two boys appearances, he suddenly cared a lot less about the track.

if you could see the two boys, you’d think they’d just cum in their pants.

chans ears were redder than he’d ever seen them before, and his hand was adamantly holding his tank top down over his crotch. jisung on the other hand was almost too obvious, squeezing his thighs together (and only accentuating his boner) with a huge blush washed across his cheeks.

“did you guys... seriously just get hard from listening to me add a couple of moans to a track?” changbin questioned, smiling shyly as he saw the blushes on the two boys only heighten.

chan was the first to speak, “a couple? that was more than a couple bin!!”

“and you sounded so hot hyung.” jisung helpfully added, making chan splutter.

however, changbin kept smirking. something about seeing the two boys react like this made him feel far too powerful.

so, changbin quickly made his way over to jisung, where he firmly planted himself on his lap.

it was awkward, the rolling chairs far too small for them to do this, but jisung was so turned on he couldn’t be bothered to care.

changbin wound his arms around jisungs neck, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear, “dumb baby got horny watching his hyung moan?” and continued, quiet enough so chan couldn’t hear, “let’s put a show on for our channie hmm? get him riled up too.”

jisung could only dumbly nod at that, before changbin was pulling him into a heated kiss. he gasped at the sudden attack, and the older instantly took that as an opportunity to weave his tongue into the youngers mouth.

chan on the other hand was glued to his seat, and couldn’t take his eyes off of the two. he was confused, but they were so pretty like this, needy and panting into each other’s mouths like their lives depended on it. chans brain was slow, but his dick was already at attention.

changbin pulled away slowly, a string of saliva connecting their lips before he dived back in, this time on jisungs neck. 

jisung whined, loud, and turned his head to give changbin better access. in doing so, he came eye to eye with chan, visibly still trying to process what was happening in front of him.

“hyung.” jisung weakly called out, not really sure which one he was referring to. 

changbin raised his head, glancing between jisung and chan.

“is this okay channie?” changbin asked warily, slowly slipping off of jisungs lap, worried that the sudden change in mood had scared their leader shitless.

chan looked back at the shortest with glassy eyes and a pout, eyebrows still furrowed in a little confusion.

“it’s okay,” chan reassured, before ducking his head and playing with the strings on his sweatpants, “but can i have a kiss too?”

changbins face softened, and he stepped closer to chan, cupping his face and lifting it up. “of course puppy can have kisses, he’s been working so hard after all.”

the nickname fell out almost too easily, but with the way chan brightened at it, changbin knew it was going to stick.

it was a short, hardly there kiss and it had chan chasing after it, obviously wanting more.

“eager puppy.” changbin giggled, before pulling chan up and pushing him to sit on the sofa, positioning himself onto chans lap.

and they were making out. loud whines filling the room, saliva running down their chins. it was messy, and chan only got louder as jisung appeared next to them, attacking his neck and grabbing a handful of bins ass.

chan felt like he was in another dimension, overwhelmed with a feeling of want. he didn’t know was this was, or what this made them, but the feeling of changbin grinding down on him and jisungs mouth making its way slowly down his torso, hand finding the hem of his shirt, wasn’t going to give him much time to think.

jisungs mouth found purchase on one of chans nipples, biting and sucking like his life depended on it. chan moaned particularly load when changbin found an angle that made his brain dizzy, and both boys giggled shyly at one another.

their attention then drifted to the boy sat next to them, multitasking with chans nipple in his mouth, changbins ass in his right hand and his bulge in his left.

they giggled at each other once again and changbin was already slipping off of chans lap down to his knees in between chans thighs.

this got jisungs attention almost immediately, and he sunk to the floor too, settling next to changbin.

looking up innocently once again, jisung asked, “is this okay?” motioning at chans problem that only seemed to be getting bigger.

chan whined and quickly nodded his head, but changbin wasn’t having any of that.

“words, pup.” changbin insisted. another whine was ripped out of his throat before he hurriedly replied, “please, please i’ll be good just anything, please.”

he had tears pricking in his eyes, and it was hard for both the boys to tear their eyes away from him to reach for his waistband and help him wiggle out of his sweatpants.

once they had managed to peel them off of his legs, leaving him in only a pair of boxers, they each claimed a thigh and got to work marking them as roughly as they could. red and purple splotches started appearing over the expanses of his thighs, and chan couldn’t help but get louder and louder as they made their way closer to where it hurt most.

“please,” chan pleaded in between moans, “please make puppy feel good.”

and how could either of them resist that? especially when a wet patch could be seen making an appearance at the front of his boxers.

they wanted to tease, keep chan wiggling and whining and begging but they couldn’t resist.

so, jisung slowly peeled chans now dirtied boxers off, throwing them in the same direction as his sweatpants and both boys mouth watered at the sight of chans cock hanging heavy between his thighs.

“you’re still sure this is okay?” jisung checks, looking up at chan through his eyelashes.

chan sucked in a deep breath, “if one of you doesn’t suck me off right now i might explode.”

that got jisung into gear, and he quickly got to work, suckling on the tip and drawing a deep groan out of chan.

this made jisung cockier, and he took chans dick deeper until it hit the back of his throat. jisung wasn’t experienced in this at all, but his effort made up for it. it was messy, drool covering chans dick as he sucked him off with almost too much enthusiasm.

both chan and changbin were enthralled by how pretty jisung looked with a cock in his mouth, they couldn’t look away. however, after a particularly hard suck from jisung, chan let out a deep groan that got changbin to snap out of his daydream and back into action.

he took everywhere jisung couldn’t reach, suckling on the base of his dick and wrapping a hand around chans thighs so tightly they could bruise.

chan was losing his mind, head fuzzy watching his two best friends between his thighs.

this was all so confusing, but if his moans were anything to go by, he was getting close. 

he tried to get jisung off his dick, worried about coming in his mouth but the younger protested, whining around his length and only taking him further into his mouth, brows furrowed in concentration.

chan couldn’t take it, and it was only seconds later than he was releasing into jisungs mouth, whining loudly and shaking as he came down from his high.

before jisung could supposedly spit into the bin close to them, changbin grabbed his chin and whispered, “good boys share” before crashing their lips together, opening jisungs mouth immediately and licking into it, gathering chans cum and letting it rest in his mouth.

jisung whined in protest, but let changbin do whatever he wanted.

and dear god, if chan could’ve gotten hard again at the sight in front of him.

changbin slowly pulled away from jisung, chans cum leaking from the sides of his mouth as he rose to where chan was on the couch, bringing up a hand to grip onto chans chin.

changbin extended his tongue out to show off a mix of chans cum and jisungs spit pooling in the middle of his tongue, and almost immediately chan was chasing his mouth, viciously sucking at changbins tongue.

once he was satisfied with his work on changbins tongue, he pulled away and sat back, almost in a dazed trance. his eyes were wide and watery, drool making chans chin messy and his cheeks flushed with the prettiest pink.

“holy fuck.” jisung breathed out from his position on the floor, cock still visibly straining in his pants.

changbin giggled at that, agreeing with a “yeah, holy fuck.” before bringing a hand to chans face.

“you okay there pup?” changbin asked softly, scratching behind chans ear that made him instantly keen.

“‘m okay.” chan mumbled, leaning into changbins touch. his head lolled to the side, and chan was met with changbins obvious tent and jisung, looking up at him with soft eyes and a hand on his bulge.

chan keened once again, letting out a rushed “wanna help you guys.” before sinking to his knees in front of changbin, silently asking for permission.

changbin smirked at this. “go ahead pup, be a good boy for me.”

that sent chan on a mission, quickly discarding of changbins sweatpants and releasing him from the confides of his boxers.

changbin was thicker than chan, but a lot smaller. it was cute, precum leaking from the tip and smearing on his tummy. chan quickly dived in, licking the head obediently before taking it into his mouth and bobbing up and down.

chan had done this a couple times before, with hyungs and other trainees within the company that he hardly spoke to anymore, but doing it with your best friends was so so different and it made him feel giddy.

he felt a sense of pride everytime changbin let out a small gasp or whine, relishing in the fact he was able to make him feel good.

chan was so focused on sucking changbin off he hadn’t even seen jisung slowly inch closer to where chan was sat on the floor, until one of changbins legs moved ever so slightly, and in his peripheral vision chan could see jisung wrapped himself around the leg, slowly starting to move his crotch against it.

the whines that jisung was letting out only made chan needier, and that neediness was being show at how sloppily he was sucking changbin off.

changbin was quite clearly enjoying the show between his legs too, but he quickly motioned jisung to stand up and take his sweaty joggers and boxers off before joining changbin on the couch.

changbin forced his fingers into jisungs mouth and he immediately started drooling over them, getting them slick before they were replaced with changbins mouth, sloppily making out with him whilst trailing his fingers down jisungs body.

when a wet finger met jisungs rim, a loud whine was ripped from his throat and a shiver was sent through his entire body. 

chan was mesmerised by the scene happening above him, so distracted that he was essentially just cockwarming changbin.

he couldn’t peel his eyes away, especially as changbins first finger made its way past jisungs rim, causing him to drop his head on changbins wide shoulders with a loud whine.

and chan kept staring as changbin added more and more, thrusting up into jisung and ruining him on his fingers.

a jolt of changbins hips however reminded chan of where he was, choking slightly on the way his cock was pressed to the back of his throat.

“fuck puppy,” changbin breathed out, voice low and strained, “can i fuck your mouth angel? you look so good like this.”

chan whined around his length, nodding his head enthusiastically and giving changbin an excited thumbs up. 

it only took changbin about 2 seconds to process before he was rocking into chans mouth and out again, fucking chans throat like it’s the last thing he’d do.

with jisung now bouncing up and down on his fingers and chan moaning lewdly around his cock, changbin wasn’t going to last long.

he pulled jisung into a bruising kiss, using his other hand to grip around jisungs waist. he angled his fingers just right, hitting jisungs prostate dead one once, twice, three times before jisung was cumming, white ropes covering his and changbins stomachs.

he clenched around changbins fingers, and after a particularly harsh thrust into chans mouth, changbin came too, painted chans throat with white.

he moaned, loud, and his hips kept spasming as he came down from his high.

chan evilly swallowed around changbins length, feeling the hot slide of changbins release down his throat.

changbin whined loudly at this, gripping chans hair softly and pulling him off his length, motioning to join them on the couch.

jisung was already curled into changbins side, breathing softly as his eyes began to flutter shut.

“hey, no sleeping just yet, we’ve got to get you cleaned up angel.” changbin whispered softly, reaching over to the coffee table close to them and snatching up a box of tissues, pulling a couple out and tenderly wiping jisung down, cleaning around his sensitive rim before grabbing his large jumper he had stripped himself when they’d first entered the room and wrapping him up in it, laying him down slowly on the couch.

changbin was looking at jisung with far too much adoration to make this a normal bros being bros hook-up chan had experienced with other trainees.

and when he turned back to chan, he was given the same loving look too, getting new tissues and carefully wiping him down. chan mirrored his actions, planting a small kiss to changbins cheek as he finished cleaning up.

“what does this mean?” chan whispered shyly, hands playing with the strings of changbins hoodie.

“i don’t know.” changbin sighs, looking between jisung (who was now softly breathing, probably asleep) and chan, “but i know that i love you guys, and i want to be with you both forever, whatever that means.”

chan smiled at that, nodding in agreement before pulling a hoodie over his head too and settling into one of jisungs sides, head resting on his chest.

changbin squeezed into jisungs other side, throwing an arm around both of the boys as he sighed deeply and drifted to sleep.

and just before chan joined them in dreamland, he couldn’t help but think how warm and loved he felt. wrapped up with the two boys he loves most in the entire world, he thought that yeah, he could probably get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> toysvng on twitter


End file.
